Vacation Time
by CielLover
Summary: Netto and his family are going on vacation and Netto can bring a to invites Enzan to vacation with him in Jawaii. Enzan accepts.Rated T for mild language and boyxboy.Flames are not welcome, they burn…P.S. I got the idea from a fanfic called,"Hikari Family Vacation"its not exactly like their story. Sorry if it seems like theirs, that was not my intention, enjoy and R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy the story, pairings are Netto and Enzan. Blue and Rockman.

Prologue

"5...4...3...2...1!"

A loud bell echoed throughout the full school house. The sound was masked by the scurrying of child from their seats, to the door. A young brown haired boy threw his hands into the air and shouted as he finished his countdown. The boy shot up out of his seat and was about to leave as a voice was heard.

"Netto! Are you forgetting something?"

Netto turned around and looked down at his desk. A smile crossed his lips as he said, "Sorry Rockman, I'm just excited to get home."

Rockman smiled and nodded, he felt the same excitement that Netto did.

The pair had reached the exit to the school and stopped. Netto put his skates on and rushed home as fast as he could, a bright smile plastered to his face.

On his way home he pasted by his childhood friend, Meiru. She saw him and waved him over to her. Netto rolled over to her, panting hard.

"Wow, I've never seen you so pumped up. Is your mom making curry tonight?"

She laughed at Netto, who made an angry face at her.

"Hey! I have more to think about than that all the time...Though curry would be nice..." Netto trailed off, drool coming from his mouth.

"Netto! All you think about is food..." Rockman chimed in, rolling his eyes at his brother. "Netto...We need to go..." Rockman spoke, directing Netto's attention from his pink haired friend.

"Oh, right! Sorry Meiru, I've got to go, my dad's coming home tonight!"

"Bye Netto, don't eat too much! Haha!"

Meiru waved good-bye to Netto as he skated away to his house.

After a few minutes, Netto reached his front door, the smile never leaving his face. He twisted the knob to his house, kicking off his skates as he entered.

Netto cupped his hands around his mouth and said, "I'm home!"

"Hello, dear." His mother, Haruka, replied cheerfully. "I'm in the kitchen, your father is in the living room."

Netto tossed his shoes off and ran to see his father. On the couch, Dr. Hikari Yuuichirou was sitting down, reading the newspaper. He put the paper down enough to see his son running towards him, full speed.

"Dad!" Dr. Hikari braced himself for his son's impact, but it never came. "Hey, Netto! How was your last day of school?" The man opened his eyes and saw nobody in front of him.

"Netto?"

"Ow..." Netto was face down on the floor, his body trying to push himself up.

"Netto, don't run in the house, you'll trip." His mother yelled from the other room.

"Too late." A loud resonate laugh filled the room. Dr. Hikari was rubbing his eyes, trying not to laugh to hard at his son's misfortune.

"Dad, that's not funny..."

"Sorry Netto, I just got a little confused when you weren't in front of me." The man smiled and helped lift his son off the ground.

After the younger Hikari composed himself, he say next to his dad on the sofa.

"Anyway my day was fine until I fell on my face." The boy pouted out his lip,

"But dad, what is this big surprise you have for me!"

"Calm down Netto we'll discuss it at dinner which is almost ready."

After a few minutes of Netto begging his dad, dinner was ready. Netto sprung up to the table to see curry steaming hot on his plate. Netto quickly ate his food and looked at his dad, "Please dad can you..."

Netto stopped and coughed on his food.

"Breath Netto!" Rockman yelled, rubbing his head.

"Haha, the surprise won't mean anything if you are unconscious. Anyway, a few days ago I was told to take sometime off, and I was given these."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out four airline tickets to Jawaii.

Netto swooped down and grabbed one, "We're going on vacation?"

His father nodded and handed his wife a ticket.

"Two weeks from today, we'll be flying away to a tropical paradise."

Netto was grinning widely but stopped as he looked back down at the table,

"Dad, there's an extra ticket here?"

"You can bring a friend with you, you have two weeks to pick."

Netto threw his fist into the air and yelled, "Awesome!" Both parents and navi rolled their eyes at the display.

Netto hurried to clean up his dishes and walked upstairs to his room. He placed his PET in the charger and sat down on his bed. He stared blankly up to the ceiling in thought.

"Rockman, who do you think we should bring with us?"

Rockman shrugged his shoulders and sat down, thinking. Netto looked around and stopped when a name came to his head, 'Enzan. What if...'

"There's Meiru, Yaito, Dekao, Laika, though he's kinda in Sharo, Enzan, but I bet he's working...Netto! Are you listening?"

Netto blushed when he thought about Rockman suggesting Enzan, but realizing he had work, 'Why would he come with his rival on vacation. I don't think he cares.' Netto looked down sadly as he sat up in bed. "I can email Meiru if you want."

'This might be my only chance to have fun with him...'

"Netto?"

"Email, Enzan. I think I'd be fun to hang out with him for a change."

Rockman smiled, he knew what Netto thought, and he was glad Netto decided to peruse his feelings.

"Alright." Rockman left the screen to write his email.

'Dear Enzan,

Netto and his family are leaving for a vacation to Jawaii in two weeks. We received an extra flight ticket and we wanted to know if you'd like to come. The trip will be between one and a half to two weeks long. I hope you can make it, I'm sure it'll be fun.

Netto'

Rockman read it over a few times before sending it to the older boy.

"All done Netto."

Netto gave a thumbs up and yawned. He had gotten dressed in pajamas while Rockman was typing the mail. Netto slowly crawled into his bed, curled up, and fell asleep, nervous about Enzan's response.

•••IPC•••

A steady pace of typing was heard all throughout the room. Everyone else had left the building and returned home to their families. The only employee left was the young heir to the company, Ijuin Enzan. The boy was sitting in his office typing away, working on a report for the new PET.

The methodical sound was interrupted by a sound of Enzan's navi, Blues.

"Email for you, Enzan-sama."

The boy simply said, "Read it."

Blues nodded and opened the message reading, "Sender: Hikari Netto. Message: 'Dear Enzan,

Netto and his family are leaving for a vacation to Jawaii in two weeks. We received an extra flight ticket and we wanted to know if you'd like to come. The trip will be between one and a half to two weeks long. I hope you can make it, I'm sure it'll be fun.

Netto'"

Enzan stopped and listened to his navi, soaking in what was being told to him.

"Enzan-sama, what should I tell him?" Blues opened a screen on Enzan's computer and looked at his operator, who clearly needed sleep. Enzan clicked on the new screen started typing a reply,

'Hikari, thank you for the offer. I am not sure yet if I will be able to accompany you on your vacation. At the moment my schedule is clear, but I am not sure if something will come up. If nothing comes up, I will gladly join you and your family on this trip, I have been needing a vacation. If something does come up, I'm sorry to say I must decline. I will notify you as the time approaches. Ijuin Inzan'

Enzan's tired eyes scanned over his screen and nodded to Blues, signaling him to send the message.

"The message is sent."

"Thank you, Blues."

"Also, Enzan-sama, if I may add, get some sleep."

Enzan raised an eyebrow and glared at Blues, "What makes you say that?"

"In the email, you spelt your name wrong."

Enzan's face went red in embarrassment, "I did?"

"Don't worry I fixed it, and the other spelling errors that were in your report."

Enzan quickly looked back to his report, scanning it over, "Where?"

"Instead of IPC, you put UPS, that would have been very embarrassing as the vice-president." Blues smirked and laughed silently to himself, shaking his head.

"I've already called a limo, please go home, and don't use the stairs. It would be a shame if you fell down on your face."

•••

Hope you enjoyed the prologue, expect more. Reviews are nice and flames will be put out with fire extinguishers, don't make me waste an extinguisher.

~Je-Na~


	2. Sorry I'm Late!

So I got a review about characterization, I'm terrible at it. So I'm watching the old series just so I could remember the characters better. The characters will be ooc sometimes because we all know Enzan and Netto would never get along this well. I'll try to do net battles and some mafia, but that involves plot, so it'll take a while longer to do. If anyone thinks they can help improve any ideas that are in the story, don't hesitate to ask, I like hearing from all you people!

By the way, this is set sometime after battle network six. So Netto and Enzan are a little bit more chummy with the other.

Here's the chapter enjoy

•••

"Netto...Netto...Hey Netto! Email for you!" Rockman cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled at Netto.

"Ahh!" Netto rolled off his bed and made a loud noise as he hit the floor. The boy put his head up lazily and looked around his room. Netto pushed his hair out of his face, since his headband was off. "Oww! Rockman what in the world was that for? It's summer time, no school."

Rockman ignored the usual comment from his op as he proceeded to read over the email. "Netto, Enzan responded to your message." Rockman paused as he finished the message, his eyes went wide.

Netto stood up and started getting dressed. He grabbed clothes from the floor and a headband.

"So, Rockman what did he say?"

"He said he'd join us…"

Netto stopped as he was putting on his shirt, the article half on his body. Netto's face had a slight blush cross his cheeks, but it soon dispersed as he heard a knock on his door. A voice from behind it said, "Honey I heard a loud noise, are you okay?" The voice was his concerned mother.

"Yes mom, just fell out of bed, that's all."

Netto picked up his PET out of the charger and started to head downstairs. He could smell food being cooked below.

"Good morning mom! What's cooking?"

Netto emerged from the hallway and stepped into his living room, where his dad was reading the paper, similar to the night before. His mom was at the stove cooking something that Netto was unsure of.

"By the way, Netto, your friend Meiru came by today and asked if you wanted to meet her at the park today. She was here about one hour ago."

Netto looked confused as he stated at his mom, "Wow she was here early…"

"Netto, it's noon." He father stated, never looking up from his reading.

Netto's eyes went wide as he jerked up his PET to see the time.

~12:05pm~

"Oh, bye then! Don't want to keep her waiting."

Netto ran to the door and was putting in his shoes until he heard his mom,

"Honey, put some pants on."

Netto stopped his actions and looked down and saw his pajama pants still on his body.

"Crap!"

Netto bolted up to his room and changed. He came back fully dressed and went out the door, waving good-bye to his family. He snapped on his skates and rushed to the ACDC park, which wasn't far.

Netto quickly reached his destination and spotted his pink haired friend. She was joined by a younger looking girl with blonde pigtails twisted into braids. He saw the girls and waved hello.

"Hey Netto, I'm glad to see you're not the last one here."

Netto's face got a confused look as he noticed Dekao was missing.

"Didn't he say he was going to Netopia to see family?" Yaito exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't know he'd leave so soon though, how long will he be gone?" Asked the older of the two girls.

Both shrugged their shoulders and the three started walking around the park.

"So what do you girls want to do today?" Asked the male companion.

"Well we we're going to the arcade, but now I'm hungry." The little blonde girl stated, glaring at the brunette. Netto defensively put his hands up laughing nervously, "Sorry, I just enjoy sleeping that's all, hehe."

Both girls rolled their eyes, in a playful way.

"I heard this new café just opened down the road, we can grab a bite to eat there."

"Sounds good to me, I missed breakfast." Netto looked off and started daydreaming about food, drool slipping from his mouth.

"I think you mean lunch…" Meiru smiled as she pointed out his error.

Netto pouted out his lip, "Well it feels like breakfast to me!"

Yaito rubbed her temples shaking her head, "What are we going to do with you Netto?"

Netto turned around so he was skating backwards, but still facing his friends,

"Hey it's not my fault I get hungry!"

Both laughed at their friends actions until, "Netto look out!"

"What?"

•Crash•

Too late, Netto had fallen onto a passing civilian. His body fell onto of the others, pinning them down. Meiru and Yaito ran over to help their fallen friend. They each reached for one of Netto's hands, and pulled him up, making sure he wouldn't fall again.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking…Ehh."

Netto looked down at the figure below him. Below, still on his back, was his fellow NetSaver, Ijuin Enzan. A small groan was heard from the boy below as he started to shift around.

"Enzan! I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you there."

"Yeah I get that, I didn't think knocking people down was a hobby."

"Well it was your fault for not paying attention!"

Enzan pointed to the street corner which until recently had blocked his view.

"I at least watch where I am walking on a busy city street."

Enzan placed right hand either ground and attempted to lift himself. As soon as he put pressure on his wrist, it collapsed underneath him. Netto quickly leaned down and pulled the tried to pull the boy up, but was stopped when Enzan shot his hand up, signaling to leave him alone. The girls just watched the scene play out before them as they slowly walked into the café, avoiding the angry boys. They both felt like the two needed to work it out.

Netto didn't stop as he reached behind Enzan's shoulders and pulled the boy up.

Enzan didn't refuse but let himself be moved.

Both ended up face to face, Enzan's face above Netto's but not by much.

They were quiet for a while as the backed off each other. Netto broke the ice,

"Are you ok."

"Fine for just falling in my ass."

"Hey, I was trying to be nice!"

"By knocking me down? Yeah real friendly." Enzan snorted and rolled his eyes, brushing the dirt off of his clothing.

"I meant helping you up."

Enzan just put his hand up and dismissed that comment.

"Now if you don't mind," Enzan looked at his watch, "I now can't get my coffee or I'll be late for a meeting. Thank you very much, Hikari."

Enzan turned around before Netto could respond.

"Man I can't believe that guy…Where did Meiru and Yaito go?"

•••At IPC•••

The young vice-president rode the elevator back up to his office. The boy was rubbing his now reddend wrist. The boy turned around to face the reflective back of the room. He fixed his hair and straightened his suit. The boy looked at himself and made himself as presentable as he could.

The elevator door dinged and opened behind the young vice-president. A few employee passed by the hum as he left for his meeting.

•••After the meeting•••

(Because there was not way I'd write a meeting, it would be pretty bad :))

Enzan walked out of the room, rubbing his temples with his index fingers. His eyes were shut tightly as he walked back to his office. 'How can somebody possibly talk for 3 hours just about a logo design! I was ready to jump out the window...I need coffee.'

While walking to his office, his secretary tried to flag him down but he just waved her off, needing to sit. He opened his eyes and was in front of his door, which was labeled,

'Vice-President: Ijuin Enzan'

Something about seeing that made him feel a little better until, he heard a voice from behind the door. The door was slighting ajar which confused Enzan greatly, 'Just great.'

A small sigh escaped his thin lips as he opened the door fully. Enzan saw the back of his chair and a tuff of brown hair in front of him. He stood there, anger rising in him and a headache.

"And may I ask just what you're doing in my chair?"

The head jerked up and slowly turned around to face the black and white haired boy. A vain was forming on Enzan's forehead as minutes of silence passed. The younger boy gave a cheeky smile and slowly got off the chair, falling in the process.

"Netto! Are you okay?" Rockman's voice was heard as Netto hit the floor hard.

Enzan shut the door behind him and walked over to the fallen boy. Netto's world was spinning but he was drawn back as he focused on a pair on shoes in front of his face. The boy gulped and slowly brought up his head until it met with fiery blue eyes. The eyes above Netto shut tightly as the older boy started talking, "What are you doing in my office?"

A foot started tapping in front of the downed boy's nervous face. Netto quickly scurried to an upright potision and scratched the back of his head, laughing quietly, "Well you see…"

Enzan scoffed, "How long will this take, I have work to get done?"

Netto quickly stood up and was eye to eye with Enzan, "Not that long its just that…"

"Get to the point Hikari."

"I was spinning in your chair…"

"So acting like a kid?"

"Shut up! Let me finish!"

"You don't understand 'points', it means, Spit. It. Out." Enzan made air quotes with emphasis in points.

"Quit interrupting me!"

"This is hopeless." Enzan pushed Netto out the way so he could reach his desk. He sat down and turned his computer on.

"I just was giving this back!" Netto threw something towards Enzan and slapped Enzan across his face, "Jerk!" Netto sprinted out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Enzan was shocked at Netto's actions as he reached for the projectile. Enzan picked up a small locket that was now in two pieces. One side had a picture of Enzan's mother, while the other had a picture of a young Enzan. His mother was sitting under a tree with her long white hair brushed behind her ears, a smile on her lips. The picture of Enzan was simple, it was him with a large toothy smile. Enzan was frozen for a good 5 minutes trying to figure out why it was there, "Enzan-sama, are you okay?"

Enzan's head jerked up as he realized he was softly crying.

"Sir you cleaned your desk out, it was in a box labeled…"

Enzan's hand shot up, "Stop."

Blues nodded and was quiet.

'What happened to me?'

•••

I made an error typing this, I love spell check. When Netto said "I'm so sorry" spell check made it say, "I'm so dirty." XD Oh Netto. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. I'll find some mafia or whatever to make it exciting.

~Je-Ne~


End file.
